<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mafia Ghost's Party by SkullWoggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565855">Mafia Ghost's Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle'>SkullWoggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampair series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exorcism, F/M, Gen, High School AU, OC X CANON, Other, Party, holloween, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, your friends and your boyfriend Duke go to a Halloween party. But trouble arises when someone decides to play around with an Ouija board. Will you guys make it out alive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X Reader - Relationship, duke x reader, oc x canon - Relationship, reader x canon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mafia Ghost's Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING-some violence. Also, I am going to have to rewrite/update Holy Shit Werewolves to make it make more sense considering how I've written more episodes that came before it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Halloween, and you’re excited to be going to a party the night of! One of your friends from Anime Club is hosting a party, and he’s pretty nice. Plus your handsome vampire boyfriend FINALLY agreed to do a couple’s costume with you! You two are dressed as Inuyasha and Kagome, Missi is dressed as a vampire/witch princess, and Russell is dressed as Spyro. And even though Tori’s gonna be there, she’s cut ties with Alec and seems to be getting better, so tonight will be fun, right? </p><p>The four of you parked outside of the host’s house, and stepped outside of the car. You excitedly ring the doorbell, answered by the Phantom of the Opera.</p><p>“Hi Carson!” you say.</p><p>“Hi Missi! Hi Russell! Hi *Y/N*....hi…*Y/N*’s boyfriend in a rad Inuyasha cosplay?”</p><p>“Duke. Duke DeVouts.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I remember you! The goth guy who liked all the horror anime and punched Alec Shopavolov in the face! Good to see you again! How have things been after high school?”</p><p>“Eh. I moved out. Living in my own apartment away from Poppy DeVouts!”</p><p>“Out of THAT house?! I’d kill to live in a place like that! Like a castle!”</p><p>Duke sighed. “Yeah, you try living with a workaholic douchebag who is never impressed by what you do and calls you a bundle of sticks or a British cigarette on a daily basis.”</p><p>Carson looked sympathetic. “Awww. I’m sorry dude. I’m already called that daily by people at school! How I’ve gotten used to it I don’t know.” All of a sudden, Tori pushed Carson out of the way. </p><p>“Excuse me. Ohhhh hiii *Y/N*! Hi Missi! Hi Duke!” Tori said, putting on her sweetest face. “Hi…...Barney the Dinosaur?”  </p><p>“Spyro. The guy who runs around knocking gnorcs over, burning sheep and getting gems?”</p><p>Tori clicked her tongue. “Ohhhhh yeah, him. That game with the ugly graphics and the big eyes.”</p><p>Carson sat up. “The graphics are gor-”</p><p>“Shut it, Grimbo.” Tori was dressed in a demon costume, with black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. She smiled. “Please come in! I have some games and stuff I brought here! Also, you look LUSCIOUS as Doggykins, Duke.” She giggled sauntering into the house. Duke looked at you.</p><p>“Doggykins? Really?”</p><p>“It’s a…..nickname for Inuyasha.” you whisper. Missi stops to help Carson out and you all head into the basement. The basement is decorated to the nines, made to look like a cave, with little bats hanging and styrofoam rocks all over. You’re taking everything in until-</p><p>“RAAAURGH!”</p><p>“AAAUGH!” A purple gorilla pops out and startles you and Missi, causing you to back into the wall and Missi to fall backwards into Russell’s arms. Russell and Missi exchanged looks then quickly pulled apart, blushing. </p><p>Duke cocked his head to the side. “Lemme guess…..King Kong after eating Willy Wonka’s inflatable full course meal gum?” </p><p>“Bonzi Buddy.” said a familiar voice. Oh no...it’s</p><p>“...Alec?!?” asked Russell. </p><p>“Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Not really, but….you know what I mean.”</p><p>You and Missi exchange looks, then walk up to Tori. You tap her shoulder. “Um Tori? Can we talk to you in priv-”</p><p>“What is it?” she says shortly. You and Missi pull her back upstairs to talk to her in private.</p><p>“What’s…..Alec doing here?! I thought you were DONE with him after…..you know?”</p><p>Tori sighed. “Look. A year’s passed since the….incident. I tried to talk my mother out of letting him follow me around at Anime Club, but she said ‘enough time has passed, give him another chance.’ I...tried to explain that he’s a bully and a creep but then she chucked a psycho and told me that I was ‘excluding him’ and his mom was upset at my mom and I over it to the point where it was affecting her job…”</p><p>“You’re not lying, are you?” asked Missi suspiciously.</p><p>“No, Missi! I’m serious. Like…..” Tori huffed. “I’m sorry, I tried, okay?!? I don’t like it anymore than you do!”</p><p>“You tried standing your ground with your mother, right?” you ask.</p><p>“*Y/N*, it’s not that simple! Alec’s mom can be NASTY to deal with! She started giving Mom a hard time at work, and I don’t want Mom to quit her job! We’re barely making ends meet as is! Wish she’d marry her boyfriend already. He’s loaded!.....I’m sorry, okay?! Just...stay away from him, I don’t know.” Tori whined.</p><p>“But CARSON’S the one hosting the party!” said Missi. “Wouldn’t HE be the one who decides who comes?”</p><p>“His mother found out, flipped out and claimed we were ‘excluding’ her precious baby boy and made him invite him. Stop blaming me for everything! It’s our mothers’ fault!” She groaned.</p><p>You sigh, defeated and put your arm around Missi. “Fine. Come on.” Before heading down the stairs, Missi spoke up.</p><p>“Shocking that Carson even invited YOU here at all.”</p><p>You two make your way down the stairs and rejoin everyone in the basement, sitting beside Russell and Duke. Tori speaks up.</p><p>“Ahem. AHEM. HEY! EVERYONE! Now that I have your attention, I have brought a really cool game to play.” Tori pulled out a box with an Ouija board. You and Duke gasp. As you both know, Oujia boards are very dangerous and not to be messed around with, ever. Especially in the hands of someone who would use it for selfish or malicious intentions. </p><p>“So, it has been said that you can talk to spirits through these things! There are stories of people contacting dead relatives through these! I had an ex say that these things are dangerous….what does HE know? He’s an idiot.” Tori says, looking directly at you. You look down at your knees. You knew your twin brother and Tori have their issues, but you didn’t expect her to openly disrespect your brother like that.</p><p>“That ‘ex’ of yours gets better grades than you, Tori!” shouted Duke. “Rumor has it he’s gonna be valedictorian of the class at our high school!” Everyone in the room ooed and you high fived Duke, then got up on your knees to give him a kiss. Tori harrumphed as you looked back at her and smirked. </p><p>“Well then. Carson, can you help me set this up? Being the host of the party and all?”</p><p>“B-but I thought we were gonna bob for apples then eat then watch Nightmare Before Christ-”</p><p>“Carson, it’s about what your GUESTS want! Not you!” snarled Tori. “How about we take a vote?”</p><p>You speak up. “I think some people should be able to choose if they want to go upstairs to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas or stay downstairs and play with the Ouija board. You know, not everyone will want to play with it.” </p><p>Tori groaned. “Fine. You can go upstairs and watch every Hot Topic emo kid’s dream while the big kids can talk to the dead.” Most of the guests went upstairs to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas while you, Duke, Missi, Russell, Tori and Alec stayed downstairs. You pulled your friends into a huddle.</p><p>“Duke and I are only sticking around to make sure nothing bad happens. Corey told me all about these things. I don’t trust them.” you whispered.</p><p>Russell scoffed. “It’s probably not real. Even if the dead’s gonna talk back to us, think they would want to ACTUALLY hurt us?” Russell turned to Missi. “What do you think Missi? Do you want to see if this is real or go watch some classic Timmy B?”</p><p>Missi thought. “Hmm….Well I want to see what happens. We can head upstairs if anything happens. Really wish it was someone ELSE hosting this activity.” Missi moved right next to Russell and he put his arm around her. Duke raised his eyebrows and looked at you, mouthing “Are they….a thing?” while you shrugged. Suddenly Tori’s sharp voice snapped you to attention.</p><p>“Hey. Doggykins. Pyro. Emo queen. Kagomeme. Listen up. Does anyone have any dead loved ones they want to talk to?” </p><p>You, Missi, Duke and Russell look around and shrug. Tori sighed. </p><p>“Okay then. So I’m gonna go first. So my uncle Fernando Eruzione on my father’s side died around the time I was born. For those not in the know, my dad’s a member of the mafia currently in jail. Rottisimo Eruzione? He took off when he found out my mom was pregnant.” Tori shrugged, rolling her eyes. “Whatever. I want to ask him questions about my dad and that side of the family as the most I’ve gotten were bits of what my mother told me, the news and town archives.” Tori moved the board to a table and the six of you gathered around. She grabbed the planchette and began spelling out words.</p><p>“H-E-L-L-O F-E-R-N-A-N-D-O E-R-U-Z-I-O-N-E. T-H-I-S I-S Y-O-U-R N-I-E-C-E T-O-R-I-L-L-E S-N-Y-D-E-R. I W-A-N-T T-O A-S-K Y-O-U A F-E-W Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N-S. F-I-R-S-T O-F A-L-L, H-O-W D-I-D Y-O-U D-I-E? W-A-S I-T R-E-A-L-L-Y A-N A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T O-R W-A-S I-T A J-O-B?” Tori’s dominant hand began to move on its own, right to the “No” answer spot. </p><p>“He says no.” Missi raised her eyebrows. Duke looked at you. “Didn’t know she had such a fucked up family…” he whispered. </p><p>“EXCUSE ME?!?” </p><p>“N-nothing….Torille?” </p><p>“My full name, smartass.” Tori went back to spelling. “W-H-A-T R-E-A-L-L-Y H-A-P-P-E-N-E-D?” Tori’s hand started moving frantically. “M-Y B-R-O-T-H-E-R S-O-L-D M-E O-U-T. Y-O-U-R B-A-S-T-A-R-D F-A-T-H-E-R A-N-D I B-O-T-H L-O-S-T B-I-G M-O-N-E-Y W-E O-W-E-D T-O A-N-O-T-H-E-R G-R-O-U-P O-F P-E-O-P-L-E A-N-D H-E B-L-A-M-E-D M-E F-O-R I-T. S-E-L-F-I-S-H P-R-I-C-K.</p><p>“Called it!” said Tori. “My dad sold him out when they both lost some money owed to people and they took him out.” Tori went back to spelling. “T-E-L-L M-E A-B-O-U-T I-T. D-I-D H-E E-V-E-R W-A-N-T M-E? D-I-D H-E E-V-E-R L-O-V-E M-E? D-O-E-S H-E E-V-E-R R-E-G-R-E-T L-E-A-V-I-N-G U-S O-R L-E-T-T-I-NG Y-O-U D-I-E?” Suddenly, Tori’s hand jerked violently back to the “No” answer and then began spelling again. “Y-O-U-R F-A-T-H-E-R I-S A S-E-L-F-I-S-H, C-O-L-D, C-R-U-E-L G-R-E-E-D-Y A-S-S-H-O-L-E. B-U-T I A-M S-O G-R-A-T-E-F-U-L Y-O-U C-O-N-T-A-C-T-E-D M-E. N-O-W I C-A-N G-E-T M-Y R-E-V-E-N-G-E O-N H-I-M.”</p><p>“Oh no problem Uncle Fernando, I-WAIT WHAT?!” Suddenly Tori’s head bowed. Her hand clenched hard on the planchette. Alec walked over to her.</p><p>“Tori? Are you ok-”</p><p>THWACK! Tori’s other hand reached out and shoved Alec to the ground. Her body began convulsing and shaking like a rag doll. Tori grabbed onto the table and then looked up at everyone, her eyes a shade of red and growling in a lower voice not like hers, with an Italian accent.</p><p>“Where IS HE?!” </p><p>You jumped into Duke’s arms, and Missi and Russell grabbed each other.</p><p>“WELL?!? WHERE IS MY BROTHER??!”</p><p>Duke spoke back. “He’s in jail. Don’t worry, he’s paying for his crimes dearly. He’ll just die of old age eventually!” He laughed. </p><p>“Duke” you say as your voice is shaking. ”….I don’t think now is the time to backsass the angry spirit…”</p><p>“WHAT JAIL??!”</p><p>“A big ass one! Somewhere in this state? I dunno.” Duke got in Tori’s possessed face. “Look, Ferngully, I don’t think possessing your control freak niece and making her pull a Linda Blair is the most appropriate way to-GAHUCK! ACK! GASP!” Tori’s hand grabbed Duke’s neck and began choking him. Thinking quickly, you slammed yourself into Fernando (in Tori’s body) and knocked him down, releasing Duke from his grip. During the scuffle, Fernando grabbed you and slammed you against the wall. Your vision starts to fade from the shock.</p><p>“*Y/N?* *Y/N*?!? ARE YOU OKAY?” You hear Russell’s voice cry as it fades to black.</p><p>*LATER*</p><p>You woke up in an unfamiliar room, with Missi and Russell standing over you. You felt your head, finding an ice pack on it.</p><p>“W-what happened?” Suddenly you remember. “Tori? Her uncle! Where is she-what’s going on?!?” You look to your left and Duke’s sitting up massaging his neck, in the same bed. You put your arms around him and kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>“Tori stupidly thought it was a good idea to contact the ghost of her dead mafioso uncle and he possessed her, and attacked you and Duke.” said Russell.<br/>“Which it wouldn’t have ATTACKED you two if Duke kept his snarky ass mouth shut!” said Missi, grabbing his ear and pulling it, resulting in him groaning.</p><p>“Well, it WAS Tour-REEL’S idea to summon her uncle! Why couldn’t she have summoned her dead dog or something?!?”</p><p>Russell sighed. “Either way, Tori’s….er, Fernando in Tori’s body is currently tied up in a closet.” Right on cue, slamming noises came from down the hall.</p><p>“LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!” </p><p>Russell looked back to you two. “We just called Corey. He’s on his way.”</p><p>“Do you need Duke and I to-ohhh.” Russell stands next to your bed.</p><p>“You two need to rest. Missi and I will guard the outside of the closet.”</p><p>“But I’m feeling better!” whined Duke.</p><p>“You two stay! Especially *Y/N*! You wiped out badly there!” Missi and Russell stepped out of the door, only for Russell to step back in quickly. “Also, please stay at least a foot or two apart. I don’t want Corey to have a conniption and not be able to perform any exorcisms.” After Russell left, Duke put his arm around you.</p><p>“Too late.” He turned and pulled you into a kiss. After half a minute, he pulled you against his chest. “I’m so glad you’re okay. If anything happens to me, whatever. But if anyone lays a finger on you…” he motioned a knife cutting his throat with his finger. He gives you a peck on the forehead.</p><p>“Duke, I don’t know if this is the best time for a makeout session.” You groan again, in pain. “This has to be the worst Halloween ever.”</p><p>Duke shrugs. “Eh. I’ve had worse.” </p><p>“AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!” Russell’s shrill scream pierced through the walls. Duke stepped out of the bed and into the hall. </p><p>“What happened?” He called.</p><p>“SOMEONE UNTIED TORNANDO AND OPENED THE CLOSET!”</p><p>“I’ll stop him!” </p><p>“BUT YOU’RE INJURED!” </p><p>“I don’t…..ow….care! I’m still mobile! Just my neck hurts!”</p><p>“OKAY, FINE! If you insist!” Russell ran into the bedroom. He took some time to regroup himself. “Alright, who would have opened the closet? Everyone’s gone home except for Carson…..but Carson wouldn’t do that...I don’t know where Missi is….” Russell’s eyes widened. “Alec.” he said angrily. “He better not be alone with Missi.” Russell ran out of the bedroom and through the house. You force yourself to peek out the door. Duke was awkwardly trying to hold Fernando down. If it were not for the fact that Fernando could get quite violent and dangerous, it looked more like Duke was wrestling an angry cat. Luckily, Carson and Corey came up the stairs.</p><p>“Where is it?!” asked Corey.</p><p>“Upstairs!” said Carson. </p><p>“Thanks! Duke! Hold him! I need to find some rope to tie Tori to the bed!”</p><p>“There’s some rope or something in that closet down the hall!” said Duke. “Russell and Missi used it to tie the evil spirit earlier but SOME JACKASS decided to let her-OWWWW! Dammit! Stop scratching me!” You tiptoed outside of the room, waited for Corey and Carson to get the ties to restrain Tori and take her into the master bedroom for her exorcism, then you walked downstairs. Much to your shock, you hear Russell yelling.</p><p>“YOU UNLOCKED THE CLOSET AND LET FERNANDO OUT?!?”</p><p>“I was gonna deal with it myself. I could’ve thrown Tori out the window or staked her or shit.”</p><p>“ALEC! THAT WOULD’VE KILLED HER! I mean, I have my fucking issues with her, but YOU DON’T FUCKING KILL PEOPLE! IT’S ILLEGAL AND EVIL!”</p><p>“I don’t care. She led me on into thinking I was her boyfriend.”</p><p>“SHE DIDN’T DO THAT! SHE SAID MANY, MANY MANY TIMES SHE WASN’T INTERESTED IN YOU THAT WAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?”</p><p>“Russell, you hate her too, right? You guys ALL hate her!” </p><p>“Well…..er…….YEAH BUT EITHER WAY, IT IS NOT OKAY TO DO THAT! Like sometimes when I’m mad I think I wouldn’t care if someone died but….if they really did, I’d feel sick! It’s called EMPATHY, Shapavolov.” </p><p>“Whatever. Where the fuck is Missi?”</p><p>“I DON’T KNOW! Do YOU know?!? If you did anything to her I’ll be fucking pissed!”</p><p>“I’m in the closet, Russ!” she cried. “The thing locked me in!” You walked over to the closet, moved the chairs, and opened the door. She stepped out and gave you a hug. You buckle back a bit as you are still in pain. </p><p>“Thankfully Fernando was too stupid and senseless to properly tie me up.” Duke walked out of the master bedroom. “Hey. Wanna go watch an exorcism?”</p><p>You and Missi look at each other. “Sure!” you say.</p><p>“Okay, but I’m gonna stay right near the door in case anything happens. I don’t want to get mauled or shoved in a closet again. Where’s Russell?”</p><p>“Chewing Alec out.”</p><p>“Actually on second thought, I’ll watch that instead!” Missi went to the top of the stairs to eavesdrop. You walk into the master bedroom and Duke puts his arm around you. When Corey and Carson manage to tie up Fernando. </p><p>“Okay…..we need to transfer the spirit into another being….how about your pet goldfish?”</p><p>“NOOOOO! NOT ERIK!”</p><p>“Or some bug...ugh, what can we do?” </p><p>You speak up. “How about an object! Then we can destroy it!” </p><p>Corey smiles at you. “Thanks, *Y/N*! You know more about this paranormal stuff than I thought! Maybe you can join me on my patrols!”</p><p>“I’ll pass, Corey.”</p><p>“Okay. Now find an object you don’t care about to store him in.”</p><p>Carson took out a rainbow Lisa Frank leopard plushie. “My aunt gave me this, but I never had the heart to get rid of it. I’d give it to my sister, but the colors make her nauseous.”</p><p>“PERFECT! Stick it to Lisa and her shitty management!” Corey pulled out a book, put down the plushie in a spot, pulled out some herbs, sprinkled them around it and did some chanting. Tori buckled and shook under the pressure. After a bit, she went limp. Corey and Carson went near Tori. </p><p>“Is she back?” asked Carson. Tori slowly woke up and surveyed the room. </p><p>“Uhhh….what happened? Where am I? Who the fuck tied me up?!? And why the fuck is my ex boyfriend here?!?” </p><p>“I saved your life and your soul. You’re welcome.” deadpanned Corey. “Possessed by a dead relative, eh Tori?” Tori looked towards you and Carson and remembered it all. “Oh shit…..I am so sorry….did you get rid of it?”</p><p>“Well…..”</p><p>“AUUUUUUUGH!” Duke was rolling around on the floor trying to pull the plush jaguar off his face. “GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF MEEEEEEE!” </p><p>Corey ran to Duke, held him down then pulled the plush off his face. </p><p>“Quick, one of you guys come outside with me! We need to make a fire to burn this bastard!”</p><p>“That I can help with!” said Carson. “I know where we keep the lighters! I love burning shit!” </p><p>You and Duke raised your eyebrows.</p><p>“For a good cause!” </p><p>The two ran down the stairs to burn the plushie. You and Duke shoot Tori a nasty look.</p><p>“Yeah…..sorry….that was…...really dumb of me….so, see you at Anime Club in a few weeks?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Whaaaaat? You’re quitting? But whyyyyyyyy?!?”</p><p>“You almost got us killed!” said Duke with venom in his voice. “I mean, I don’t give a fuck if I die or not but….” he walked over to Tori. “You lay a single finger on *Y/N*....”</p><p>“I was possessed! I couldn’t control myself!”</p><p>“And would you have been possessed if you didn’t try to contact your dead uncle?”</p><p>Tori lifted a finger and then put it down.</p><p>“Russell’s probably going to want to only go just to get the contact of some of the other members he may wanna keep in touch with. But we can do that on the last day of club. But until then….bye.”</p><p>You and Duke walk out of the room with your arms around each other, not looking back. Duke turns to you.</p><p>"Damn. My cosplay is ripped. Where's my sword? I could try it out Alec if I find it..."</p><p>"Sit boy. Russell took care of him." You turn to your boy and give him a kiss. </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>